Ayru Ere'Noru
Born and raised in the mystical forests of Draenor, Ayru Ere'Noru is a lover of nature. She is capable of shaping the very elements with elegant precision, and teaches those who wish to learn her subtle art. However, underneath the serene being lies a burning hatred and desire for revenge. Appearance and Personality Of average height for a Draenei female, Ayru is slim in stature. Her limbs are slender, and her waist small. Despite her relatively thin structure, Ayru bares her race's trademark hips and bosom. Ayru's skin is deep ebony and pleasantly soft. It is unscarred by blade or by element. Gently curved horns crown her long wild brown hair, which falls loosely just below her shoulders. Ayru's tail is relatively long for her race. Adorned with shamanistic beads and tassels, it is an obvious pride for the young Draenei. A forlorn gaze usually settles on Ayru's youthful face. Often seen gazing into the distance, the weight of treacherous memories obviously baring into her mind. Though when approached she would smile kindly and address those around her with a serene demeanor. Outwardly, she projects a calm mannerism. Polite and well spoken, it is easy to communicate with her. Though typically keeping to herself, she will openly practice her art. However, underneath the fair demeanor and pleasant aura lies a darker side of the shaman. Bitterly suppressed rage churns within the seemingly serene soul of Ayru. Rage that is apparant in the crackle of the lightning at her fingertips, or the twisting flames she may produce. In her darker moments, the very winds around Ayru swirl in a frantic squall. Her eyes will burn with a sorrowful intensity, causing the hairs on the back of one's neck to prickle uneasily. Though her speech is still calm, it can be cold. It is during these behavioral moments that the shaman will withdraw to the privacy of the forests and meditate. History Early Life Ayru was born in Terokkar, close to the border of Nagrand. She led a simple life with her large family, living off the land and keeping to themselves. The occassional trader from either Shattrath or the Orcs of Nagrand were the only outside contact she knew. Often retreating to the sanctity of the glimmering trees, Ayru was very reserved and quiet. When she was still quite young, Ayru happened upon a small Orc girl caught in a giant spider web. Coming to the stranger's aid, Ayru essentually saved her life. The two became inseparable afterwards. For years Ayru and the Orc girl Gadra spent their days together, teaching each other of their ways. Prominently, Gadra shared with Ayru the secrets of her own shamanistic culture. Being a lover of nature, Ayru quickly grasped the concepts Gadra presented and over the years became relatively skilled with elemental control. The Draenic Genocide Ayru was twenty years of age, at the eve of womanhood, when the great slaughter of the Draenei occurred. She did not know what caused it, nor why it had happened, but the once peaceful neighbors of the Draenei had turned to blood lust and viciously attacked Ayru's people. Draenei fled from all over the world, desperately trying to escape the bloody jaws of the crazed Orcs. Ayru's family meant to hide in the solitude of their forest home from the horrors of the outside world, but it wasn't to last. A small Orcish band raided their once peaceful home, and attacked the residence with the fury and rage of caged animals. Ayru's family desperately tried to hide themselves in the nooks and crannies of their home, Ayru herself being stowed underneath the baseboards. To Ayru's eternal horror, she found that her childhood friend Gadra was among their attackers. However, the female Orc's eyes no longer held the warm countenance the Draenei once knew. Gadra too was a blood thirsty barbarian, now upturning furnishings and rending the floors with her axe. As most of the offending Orcs left the property after destroying everything in sight, Gadra remained behind. Discovering members of Ayru's family hidden within the spaces of their ancestral home, the crazed Orc gutted them alive, devouring their insides and smashing their bones. Ayru witnessed the massacre with petrified dismay. Unable to compose her hysteria in time, the young Draenei watched as the last of her family was horrifically murdered. As the reality of the event sank in, Ayru's heart turned from shock to rage. Breaking free from the rubble and battered floor boards that contained her, the Draenei shrieked curses as she released a bolt of wild lightning at her old friend. The blast engulfed Gadra, burning her green skin to the bone. The dead Orc fell to the ground with a deadened thud, flesh still smoking. Escape to Azeroth Ayru fled her home and joined up with groups of other escaping Draenei. She followed the refugees across Draenor for two years, until they ended up at the ancient ship Exodar. Joining the handful of Draenei survivors across the Twisting Nether, she found herself crash landed on the alien planet of Azeroth. Using her shamanistic abilities taught by her traitorous friend, Ayru assisted in the healing of the crash survivors and the instruction of Shamanism to the Draenei interested in learning. The concern for her people kept her mind busy for the most part, but the searing image of her family's massacre burned in her mind. Ayru was horrified to learn that a group of Orcs had found their way to Azeroth by means of the Dark Portal, and had actually settled on their shared continent. To avenge her fallen family, Ayru swore allegiance to the Alliance. She honed her elemental powers to more destructive ends, and bitterly fell any Orc and their allies she came across. Her control over the elements increased with every enemy she defeated, but her lust for revenge was never satisfied. Fearful that her raging heart would turn against those she called friends, Ayru took to careful meditation and mental exercise to control her emotions. Over time, the wild burning in her soul calmed to a stinging smolder within her heart. Return Home Ayru had heard that the Dark Portal had remained opened to her home world of Draenor, now named Outland. However, the memory of her people's Genocide kept her from returning. In time, however, news of the resettlement of the ancient Draenei capitol Shattrath spread over Azeroth. It had also been rumored that the blood lust of the Orcs had all but been eradicated. Unable to release the hatred she had towards the Orcish race, yet unable to curb her yearning to return to her ancestral home, Ayru gathered the courage to cross through the demonic portal back to her old home. Although the Horde and Alliance had formed an unstable pact to fight the Burning Legion and Illidari forces beyond the Dark Portal, Ayru still continued her hunt for Orcish blood. She resettled in Shattrath which, to her disgust, had now harbored refugees of both factions. However, Ayru composed her hatred and made her abode within the Lower City. Present Day Ayru continues her practice of the elements, usually within the more tranquil edges of the Terokkar forest. Though she prefers her old home, she makes continual trips back to Azeroth as an ambassador to the Alliance. Whenever she has free time, Ayru makes it a point to assist in the faction skirmishes of Ashenvale, Alterac, Arathi, and Netherstorm. She is still trying to bring peace to her soul and quench her thirst for Orcish blood by cutting down as many of the green skins as she can. However, solitude is something that eludes her, even to this day. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Articles by Draeziel